


I'll See You When It Rains

by Felinis



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: It came down in endless buckets. Never stopping and trapping any who ventured from shelter. That was what the rain looked like that day. And, Yuri was forever grateful that Flynn brought an umbrella with him.originally on fanfic.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Felinis: I found this on my computer today. If I remember correctly this was supposed to turn into a genderbender fic based off a manga I stumbled on about boys who changed in the rain (don't ask me to name it cuz I cannot for the life of me remember). Thinking back the idea was both comical and corny which I think surmises my writing style in a shellnut. I probably won't do anything with this, but as a oneshot this works. Ironically, there is a start of a second chapter too, but nooooo. Just no. I really don't know what was going on in my head. But if demanded I will right more.

It came down in endless buckets. Never stopping and trapping any who ventured from shelter. That was what the rain looked like that day. And, Yuri was forever grateful that Flynn brought an umbrella with him. It was tight underneath the umbrella with the two boys bumping shoulders with each other. They walked from school silently and Yuri tried repeatedly to glance at the book Flynn was reading. The blonde hadn't put the book down once since getting it from his girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

Yuri couldn't believe that Mr. Boring got a girlfriend before him. Flynn was the textbook definition of lame. Lame and boring! Yet, he had girl. A girl who was so sweet and so wonderful that you'd be a fool not to love her. You had to be a fool to not want to hold her hand or talk with her every moment. You had to be a fool to not think she was beautiful. And, Yuri was a fool for thinking he had a shot with girls like that.

With girls' like Estelle.

Yuri was beyond envious. Not just because Flynn was dating a girl he liked, but because he felt his best friend was slowly slipping from him. In the past four weeks, this was the closest they had come to actually talking with each other. He sighed and leaned back into his arms.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

Flynn finally looked from the paperback novel. "Oh, this?" He passed the book over. "It's a romance that Estelle likes a lot. I thought I'd read it." Yuri read the tile and blanched.

_Meet Me in the Bitter Nights_

"It looks corny. Like mountains of corn kind of corny." He passed it back.

The blonde laughed. "Yeah, I know. But, it's actually pretty good." Yuri rolled his eyes. Figures, if Estelle liked then he would. "It's cute."

"And by cute you mean lame."

"By cute I mean cute. It's just a simple star-crossed lovers story and nothing more."

He kicked at the puddle at his feet and splashed his friend's shoes. "I hate those kinds of things. They're so cliché."

"Yeah. I get that." Flynn splashed back. "Still, I think it's nice. The couple crosses mountains and deserts just so they can have a few hours with each other. You got to admit there's something beautiful in that."

Pfft, please. "If you say so." Romances like that weren't real or if they were probably not worth it. How could it be worth it to have a few scattered moments with someone? "Sounds stupid to me."

They were silent for a long while. He was reading again. "I think that it be nice to have someone you'd do anything for." Yuri would have done anything for Estelle a few weeks ago, but now... now he couldn't imagine that. He couldn't see himself running to her rescue or trying his hardest for her happiness. He pondered what that might feel like. But, at the same time he didn't care to think beyond a few scattered images. Then to cover up the strange feeling held in the silence they both tried talking about things. They tried but nothing held because there was nothing to share that the other didn't already know. So they talked about the warm rain.

And then they stopped.

The two had to go separate ways. Yuri couldn't follow Flynn home. He offered to walk Yuri all the way back. They lived only a few blocks from the other. He waved him off. A little rain never hurt anyone. He ran off holding his bag over his head before Flynn could protest. He was cold and his clothes clung to his frame when he finally reached his house. He announced himself and the only reply was the approach of a large husky that was chewing on an old pipe.

"Hi Repede." He stripped and pat the dog's head. The house was empty and after he'd dried off there wasn't much to do except play with Repede and scrounge something up from the scraps in his fridge. He used to wait for his mother to come home but now there wasn't need. She'd be back before dawn like always. The house was quiet and the rain made everything look darker, lonelier. He wondered what his friend was up to (studying most likely) and decided that he was only bumming himself out. Yuri stifled a yawn and sat on the couch, days like this made both him and Repede tired. He would turn on the TV if there was anything worth watching, but there never was. So he opted to just sit and think. He thought about school for a bit and then he naturally thought about friends. He wondered what Judith was up to. And then he thought once more back to Flynn. He stayed there for a while. Then he arrived at Estelle and her stupid book. He liked Estelle. He liked her a lot. But, he hated how in a short while of his friend working up the courage to finally say what had been on both their minds since second grade she'd replaced him (not entirely but still). He wanted a time just for him and Flynn like before. He'd lost the hours he could spend just sitting next to him. He lost the time where they just talked about anything and do anything. Yuri stopped there. He didn't want to think beyond that point, but he wished for a bit that he could have Flynn back to himself. He wanted a small bit of time like today. He left on that and swayed into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: I'm not sure why, but I wrote more. Oh, well

Flynn woke up to the whip crack of thunder. He'd fallen asleep while studying after spending time with Estellise. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and pried himself away from his desk. He looked at the clock.

Midnight.

The rain was violent outside his bedroom window. He turned the lights off and lay on the bed watching the storm. He liked to watch the lightning stream across the sky. Something about how vicious it was reminded him of Yuri. What his best friend up to? Knowing that idiot he probably fell asleep on the couch without doing any of his homework. Flynn would probably find him rushing to finish it tomorrow morning. Flynn laid back and watched the rain peacefully. It was relaxing and hypnotic. Before he knew it, he drifted to sleep.

It was a nice morning and the sun shined beautifully across the clear sky. He was dressed and ready for school quicker than he needed to be but he didn't mind. If he left early enough, then he'd be able to pick Estellise up along the way. In great spirits, he left to pick up his girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

He couldn't believe he had the pleasure of calling her his girlfriend. Flynn always figured that even when he had asked Estellise out she'd turn him down in favor of someone more exciting like Yuri. His raven-haired friend was a menace but everything he did was always well meant for one reason or another. And unlike Flynn, Yuri would have taken her on adventures. The kind that would have been like the ones in her books. Yesterday had been the longest he got to spend with Yuri in... perhaps a month. A month. Wow, he hadn't even noticed. No wonder he seemed pissed yesterday. He would make sure to hang out with him sometime that week. Maybe they could go to one of their favorite diners or something. That would work.

It hadn't rained since that night two weeks ago. Today though looked dark and cloudy. The reports said there was on twenty percent chance of rain that evening so he'd be fine. Besides a little rain had never hurt anyone. He was waiting in the shopping district for Yuri to show up so they could head out for pizza. He was a few minutes early and still hunting for that perfect parking spot. One hopefully in the shade but not too far from where he needed to be. He didn't find it and by the time he finally parked it was to his distaste raining. "Great" he muttered as he opened the door. He ran under the awning of restaurant and waited patiently for Yuri.

He showed up just as Flynn's patience was wearing thin. "Took you long enough."

He was wet from the rain and grasping his legs while panting. "Sorry 'bout that." His usually well managed hair looked like a mess. The long locks were sticking out everywhere and the high ponytail had was falling apart. "My boss kept me late."

Boss? Oh, right. Yuri got a job last week. He'd texted Flynn about that. "You're a mess." He said as Yuri tried to straighten out his hair. "Here, let me." Flynn went to help Yuri and fished out the ponytail from his locks. He gathered Yuri's hair and tied it up again. Many found it funny that Flynn knew how to braid and tie up hair. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to know how to do a French braid. But, when they were kids and _Lord of The Rings_ films came out Flynn wanted to have long hair like Legolas. Yuri already had long hair so Flynn practiced on him while he waited for his hair to grow out.

That hadn't worked out for obvious reasons. One of them being that Flynn just looked stupid with long hair. He didn't mind though. Flynn had always been happy just to play with his friend's locks.

"Can we get inside already?" Yuri huffed. "I'm freezing."

"Right." Flynn flustered. "Let's go."

The inside of the restaurant was warm and comforting. It made the duo feel relaxed and refreshed as they took a seat in the booth. "You're ordering coffee?" Flynn said once the waitress left. Yuri didn't like coffee. It was too bitter for him.

"Yeah." Yuri said with a bite. "I'm cold because I had to run all the way across the plaza in the rain."

They got quiet. Few words here and there, but nothing substantial. They tried to talk. Flynn tried to talk with Yuri. It was so hard and he couldn't understand why. It felt like there was a wall. That time before there'd been a wall too. Something was bothering his friend and he wasn't sure what. And the idiot was too stubborn to admit it.

Yuri finally asked about him and Estellise. "So, what kind of dates have you and Estelle been having?"

Flynn felt his face go red. He was embarrassed to admit they hadn't gone on any. Or at least any Yuri would consider real dates. Knowing Yuri, he was probably going to laugh at his confession. "We usually study together or read books. Sometimes we just hold each other's hand for a long time."

Yuri stopped midway through biting his slice of pizza and burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny!" He yelled.

Yuri shook his head in protested and did his best to silent the snickers and giggles in his throat. Flynn glared. "It's fucking hilarious!" Anger was beginning to bubble in Flynn. "Let me guess, every time you take her hand you call her princess?"

Flynn was red in anger and embarrassment. "So what if I do?"

"You're so lame." He was snickering still. It wasn't that funny! Flynn just tried his best to be romantic. There's nothing wrong with that. And Estellise was like a princess in a fairy tale.

Smart. Funny. Kind. Beautiful. Courageous. All these words fit Estellise. Flynn had always thought that. Always. Ever since the two boys had met her in second grade. He liked her so much. At times Flynn thought that he had fallen love, but he wasn't entirely sure. He didn't want to be uncertain when he asked her out. And when he finally steeled his determination Flynn knew. Yuri could laugh at him all he wanted for taking so long to ask her out or the fact that the farthest they'd gone was holding hands. But, what did he know about romance? Yuri was content to just joke and tease, but that was because he never wanted anyone like Flynn had. As far as Flynn was concerned Yuri was a child when it came to romance.

When they finally finished eating and stepped out of the restaurant the rain was a light drizzle. "Do you need a ride back?" Flynn offered.

"Can't. I biked." Yuri said.

"You already got caught once in the rain. If you keep it up you'll catch cold." Flynn scolded.

"I'll be fine."

"I could drive you back and we could get your bike in the morning." He insisted.

"I'll just bike back now. It's not that far." Stubborn as always.

"Just get in the car Yuri." Flynn was annoyed now. Couldn't his friend stop being stupid for one minute?

"I'm not going to force myself on you."

"I'm the one offering."

"I'm not going!" Yuri snapped.

Flynn was about to force Yuri along like he usually would, but he'd already rum off. Idiot. Fine, get sick. When Flynn got in his car he was taken by a flare of rage and cursed. Stupid Yuri! Something was bothering him. Flynn could tell. And for some reason Yuri wouldn't tell him. They were supposed to tell each other everything. They were best friends. Yet, the whole time they were together Flynn had felt a wall between them. And it felt like it was growing. He wished that wall was gone. That whatever it was keeping the two from enjoying each other would disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: I guess it's a series now? I wasn't planning on it, but okay. Enjoy.

There was a loud knock on Yuri's door and Yuri could vaguely hear his mother talking to someone. He strained his ears and picked up Flynn's voice. He ran down the stairs and there was Flynn looking like a drowned cat. He was soaking wet and Yuri thought he must have run through the rain. It was the middle of the night and Flynn didn't usually just show up. His eyes were red and concern flooded through Yuri. Flynn didn't cry unless he was truly upset. "What's with you? You look like shit?"

"Can we just go to your room." Yuri nodded and Flynn took a seat on the far corner of Yuri's bed, curling against the wall. They were silent. There was lately a lot of that between them. Ever since his friend hooked up with Estelle four months ago it felt like Yuri only ever saw him in passing. They'd text from time to time, but it was usually just quick hellos or discussing something about class. Yuri sat on the other side and finally Flynn spoke in a shaky voice. "She dumped me."

If it had been any other time or if Flynn had been in any other mood Yuri would have teased him. But, he couldn't do that now. What was he even supposed to say to that? Yuri knew that Flynn had been in love with Estelle even before he did. Knowing him, the idiot was thinking they'd have a fairy tale ending. "She said she liked me a lot, but she didn't love me. She said..." Flynn stopped and Yuri had an idea where this was going. "She said that she had someone else and she'd rather we just stay friends."

Yuri grit his teeth. He was angry at Estelle for breaking up with his friend, but more importantly he was made at himself. He was mad because somewhere in his heart Yuri wondered if he was that person. Because, he sort of wanted Estelle to like him. Because, Yuri had liked Estelle for as long as Flynn had. And here his best friend was trying not to cry on his bed and Yuri had thought about himself. The blonde was shivering on the bed. He must have been cold.

Yuri tossed Flynn some of his clothes. "Here get changed. If you don't you'll catch cold."

Flynn didn't move. "Whatever."

Yuri huffed, now annoyed. "You always lecture me on this crap. So just change." Flynn begrudgingly changed into Yuri's clothes. "You want some cocoa?" Yuri didn't know how he was supposed to help his friend emotionally. It was better if he just did what he'd normally do. Flynn nodded and Yuri left.

When he got downstairs his mother was waiting for him with a look of concern. "So, what's going on?" His mother was a tired woman who was probably beautiful when she was younger. Time and work though had made her more haggard and sad. Yuri told her and set to work on making Flynn some cocoa. His mother was now cross. "I can't believe someone broke my poor Flynn's heart." His mother was extremely protective of the blonde. Enough that it sometimes irked Yuri. Seriously, did everyone just instinctually love Flynn on sight? "I'll make some snacks. You make sure he feels better." Yuri nodded and took up the drinks.

When he got back up Flynn was curled up on Repede. Yuri had never seen Flynn act like this. It was pathetic. Estelle had gone and accidently broken his heart. And in disgusting way Yuri was glad, because now he could have Flynn back to himself. He felt like a terrible person. While they drank, Yuri sat on the other side and he did his best to talk about other things. If they took things away from Estelle maybe both of them would start thinking clear.

Yuri had forgotten though. He had forgotten how hard it was to talk to Flynn now. He just couldn't tell Flynn what he was thinking. He didn't want to tell his friend that he got a job because his mom got fired and they were behind on their bills. He didn't want to admit that he kept his distance the past few months because he didn't want to admit he was jealous. There were so many things he couldn't tell Flynn. He couldn't. If he did he'd hurt his friend.

And that was the one thing Yuri wouldn't allow.

Flynn ended up sleeping over. When Yuri woke up he had to pry Flynn from him. The blonde was a secret sleep cuddler and when they were kids would often latch on to the nearest object. That was usually Yuri. He'd been okay with that habit of Flynn's when they were five and it had been funny, but now it was just awkward. A lot of things were awkward now. And they weren't supposed to be. They were best friends. They had never had problems like this before. He wanted to blame Estelle for all this, but that wouldn't be fair. Estelle was just a part of everything.

With everything that happened Yuri thought things would get easier between them. Yet, somehow another month passed and things got worse. They became so distant from each other. Now, Yuri barely saw his friend. Even when they passed each other in the halls at school or sat down in class they barely said hi. And Yuri didn't know why. And the whole thing hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Considering my inability to go two minutes without making a joke I am outstanded by how serious the tone of this fic is. Although my inner monologue is not as eloquent as this. Also, I found the manga that inspired the gender bender idea I had for this originally. It's called Clear Up After The Rain. It's really good. I'm still not sure if I want to make this a gender bender fic. Should I? If anyone thinks that's a good idea say so. I've been debating it in my head and I'm still not sure what to do.

It was pathetic. So pathetic, because even knowing that Estellise had broken his heart he still liked her company. Flynn haunted her path from afar. He loved Estellise. He really did. He loved her smile and the way she cracked jokes. He loved reading books with her. He loved her brilliant mind. He just loved her.

And she had flat out dumped him while they had a study date.

Flynn kept wondering where it all went wrong. He must have made a mistake. He must have. That was it! Somehow, he must have screwed up and said something wrong. Estellise still wanted to be friends so perhaps there was a chance. He hoped so.

Yuri told him to let it go. To stop being childish. But, he wasn't.

Flynn wondered who it really was who had Estellise's heart. She talked with Yuri often. Was it him? Before Flynn even comprehended there was jealousy blooming in him. Because, his best friend was close with the girl who'd broken his heart a few weeks ago. But, the few weeks became a few months.

He didn't even register that he'd been avoiding his friend till the teacher forced everyone into pairs. Normally, he'd already be sitting next to Yuri ready to drag his friend through the assignment.

This time Yuri was sitting across the room from him working with another guy. Then Flynn remembered. Oh, right. Why had this happened? In a way, Flynn knew. It was his jealousy and his stubborn pride. He didn't want to admit that he'd been avoiding him. It felt wrong to say. It felt wrong to think. Even more to say.

The next week when he was at book club Estellise asked if Flynn would tag along to party at her place.

It was raining when he arrived at her house. Estellise's family were well off folks and had a home that some might consider a mansion. Flynn had gotten a little soaked on the way over and was happy to get inside someplace dry. She greeted him warmly and once inside he was made immediately uneasy by the sight of Yuri.

They greeted each other awkwardly. And spent the evening at separate ends of the room. He tried to talk with Yuri. Flynn wanted for them to go back to hanging out with each other. But, his friend was being distant.

He went to the balcony and sighed on the railing. The light drizzle of rain hit him, but he could care less. Why was any of this happening?

"Flynn?"

He turned to Estellise who was looking at him with deep concern. "What's wrong? Are you not having fun?" She pressed right next to him and joined him in looking out into her backyard. "Did you and Yuri have a fight?"

He stiffened a little. "I thought so. Lately, it seemed like you were avoiding him."

"Was it that obvious?"

She nodded. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I want you to fix it. Both of you have been grouchy for too long." Estellise poked his shoulder. "I don't want to be mean, but you're both bumming everyone out."

Flynn looked to the wet wooden floors of the balcony. "I'm sorry."

"Tell that to Yuri. You two are best friends!" she exclaimed. "Promise me you'll try and make up?"

"I promise." He muttered reluctantly.

"Good." Estellise was about to walk off when he grabbed her hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Flynn sputtered nervously.

Estellise looked at him a little nervously. This whole time they avoided the topic. Flynn never mentioned his broken hear and Estellise never mentioned who it was she'd left him for. But, now felt like as good a time as any. "Where did I go wrong?"

Her green eyes looked at him strongly and se composed herself. "Flynn, I do love you." He caught his breath. "But, like a brother. You always protected me and treated me like a princess. You were like the Amber Knight from the stories." And the bullet to his heart hit. "When you asked me out I figured I should say yes. It wouldn't hurt to. I thought maybe I did like you romantically." He felt numb. "But, the longer it went on the more I realized I didn't. I kept thinking about love and being in love. The night I told you…" She stopped and bit her lip. "That night I realized I liked someone else. It all just sort of came out." She sighed. "I'm sorry Flynn. I want us to still be friends though. I want us to be close. Will you forgive me?"

Flynn didn't cry. He'd already let out his tears over his heartbreak. And he didn't feel angry. He just felt numb. Estellise's words were opioids in his blood. "I forgive you." The words felt so dry and fake. "I think I'll go home." He started to leave much to Estellise's calls for him to come back. He wanted to be alone.

Flynn was at the door when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. "Flynn, Estelle's calling for you. Stop a sec'."

Flynn wasn't in the mood for this. "Shut up and leave me alone!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me."

Yuri was getting angry. "Then just calm down and come back to the party."

Flynn would then do something he'd forever regret. He punched Yuri square in the jaw. His friend stared at him in pain. Slack-jawed and confused. This second the rage calmed down Flynn regretted it. He'd never hurt his friend before. Not like this. He flew out the door into the rain and ran away as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felins: Wow, look at all that angst.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: I let the fluri in me flow and this butterfly named Gerald sprung forth. She is beautiful. I feel so happy about this.

Yuri kicked the side of the bed furiously stubbing his toe. He hissed and cursed. Damn it! Everything sucked.

"You shouldn't take this out on the bed." Judy quipped as she leafed through a comic. "Sit down and tell me all about it."

Yuri sighed and ran a hand through his long dark hair. He fell face first on the bed and gave a loud groan. "Everything. Fucking. Sucks."

Judy pat his head and rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know, sweetie."

"This is all Flynn's fault." He cursed into the blanket.

Judy sighed. "Is it really?"

"Yes!" If Flynn would just tell him what was going on then there wouldn't be this fight in the first place.

Judy kept stroking his hair. It felt nice and relaxing. And Yuri needed to relax for a change. "It'll all work out. Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say."

Yuri just couldn't take it. His mom still couldn't find a job. His boss was an asshole. His grades sucked, but that was nothing new. And now his best friend had punched him in the face. Flynn had never done anything like that. Ever! They had arguments. They competed. They'd wrestled each other for fun. But, not this. What was Yuri even supposed to do about that? What was he supposed to do about anything? He just wanted things to go back to normal.

"Nothing's right!"

Yuri wanted days of Flynn and him playing video games together while downing soda. He wanted to go exploring in the woods and camping. He wanted to go to concerts of their favorite bands. Yuri wanted to go back to spending days lazing around doing nothing. He wanted for Flynn to braid his hair and complain about his split ends. He wanted movie nights. He wanted sleepovers. And for Flynn to try his knew cake recipe. He just wanted Flynn back in his life!

He needed Flynn because...

Yuri turned to look at the ceiling and took in a deep breathe. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Holy shit. "I think I'm gay."

Judy smacked him lightly on the head. "Took you long enough."

Yuri scrunched his face at her. "Oh, please. Like you knew."

"Yuri, the only way it could have been more obvious is if you wore a neon sign saying 'I butt fuck Flynn in my dream'." Judy quipped as she leaned over him inches from his face.

Okay, now he was annoyed. Judy could not have seen it before Yuri. That was impossible. He'd never done anything even near to be 'lovey dovey' with Flynn. Ever! He would have known. "Was not! I didn't even say anything about it being Flynn!"

He looked at her dark magenta eyes very annoyed. Her face was filled with mirth as if she'd been waiting for this moment. "Your eyes always go to him when he shows up." That didn't mean anything before. Yuri always looked when Flynn entered the room. "When him and Estelle were dating you couldn't stop pouting."

"Yeah, well I liked Estelle." Or at least he had. He wasn't sure what he was feeling.

Fuck! Emotions are impossible.

"I have the undeniable proof." She said inches from his mouth.

"And what's that?"

"Sweetie, you said his name once after we had sex." Oh yeah, he'd forgotten that. Or more of blocked that out from his memory entirely. But, that didn't mean anything. People said weird things when they were caught in the moment. Yuri figured it had just been one of those little slips. Like when you accidentally call the teacher Mom.

But, now after this. Hell, if he knows anything. "Kiss me."

"Yuri-" she starts but Yuri starts pulling her closer. Everything is confusing and he's not sure about anything.

"Judy, I need this right now." He needs something to help him understand what he's feeling.

Judy's reluctant, but she kisses him. There's no passion behind her, but Yuri tries to deepen it. He forces in his tongue and they go on for a few seconds before he pulls away to sit up. He looks at her.

Judy is a beautiful woman. Anyone with eyes can see that. She's also fun to be around, smart, clever, and downright amazing. They'd met at work and had hit it off. Looking at her after that he found the lust he had was gone. She was still a bombshell, but that kiss had felt gross. He thought about it... he'd used her as substitute. Flynn wasn't around. So he'd hang with Judy. He hooked up with her out of frustration. Yuri was mad with everyone and just wanted to show off.

He felt sick.

"What the hell do I do?" Yuri looked at Judy like a lost puppy and the poor girl hugged him.

Yuri leaned back into her. He felt woozy from this whole experience. "You could tell Flynn." He looked at her with disbelief. "Just a thought. A secret like this is going to eat you up inside. You're better off just telling him."

He sat up and pulled away. "I can't."

Judy sighed and looked at him crossly. Everything about this whole scene felt wrong now. He looked at her underwear and felt bile in his throat. He used Judy. More than once. He was still in high school! He could ruin her life. Judy was twenty. That was a whole four years. Four years that didn't matter to him when he was angry.

"You think I should just go up to Flynn and confess my love to him?"

"Basically." Yuri pulled up his clothing from the floor and started dressing.

"Like hell." He forced on his pants. "I can't do that Judy!" Not when he was unsure about what he was feeling. Yuri could tell that he had a stupidly strong need to have Flynn always by his side. And that when he thought about Flynn his chest felt funny. And that he was confused. Really confused. He finished dressing and stepped out of her house.

It was raining. Oh yeah, he forgot about that. Judy was standing behind him and pulled him in. "Come on, I'll get you a nice drink and you can deal with this drama in the morning." He followed her in and took the glass of whisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: All that's left is for the two to collide in a fluri of emotions ;). That was terrible. If I ever do it again please hit me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Gerald is spreading her wings and taking to the sky. Ah, yes go my butterfly. I hope all will enjoy her journey.

Flynn felt for the lack of a better word lost. He'd spent the past few days in a fog. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He hit Yuri and Estellise was mad at him. He felt like a baby. Flynn had spent this time curled in a ball on his bed. He needed to stop wallowing and get himself sorted out. He needed to. Didn't mean wanted to.

A loud chime echoed in his empty home. His mother was out today and his father was on a business trip. Nobody should be stopping by. Flynn made his way to the door in his baggy pajamas to find a small girl looking at him with a scowl. "May, I help you?"

"So you're the idiot?" The small brunette forced her way in and tossed aside her umbrella. "Make me a cup of coffee."

"Excuse me?" Flynn followed her into kitchen where she had seated herself at the table. "Who are you? Get out of my house!"

A look passed the girls face and she let a small 'oh'. "Right. Name's Rita." She kicked her shoes off. "I'm Estelle's girlfriend."

Flynn stared in confusion and poured a cup for himself as well. He set it down and sat across from her. So, when Estellise had said she had realized she liked someone else this was who she was talking about? This rude brat? She looked young too. Maybe, a freshman at the most. He was dumped for this girl? Now, that he thought about he had seen Rita around a few times. She was always in the background. Mentioned in passing. Things like that. He figured she was just a friend, but this? He ran a hand through his hair. So, did this mean the whole time Estellise really was never interested in him like that? He never had a chance then. No, not one. "Why are you here?" He muttered solemnly.

"Because, ever since your little outburst at the party Estelle's been worried about you." Rita spat. She didn't seem to like him. "I need you to get off your ass and straighten up."

"What do you care?" He sighed as he drank. This was salt in the wounds. His ex-girlfriend's girlfriend coming to cheer him up? What a laugh. "I'm not your problem anyway."

"I care, because Estelle cares. I don't give a rat's ass about you, but I won't let you make her cry." Rita smacked her hand down and he flinched. "You're being selfish! You and Yuri both."

Flynn perked a little at the sound of his friend's name. "Yuri?"

Rita huffed. "Yeah, ever since your little outburst he's been a drag." She pointed a stiff finger at him. "He's been avoiding Estelle and it's your fault."

Flynn felt his blood boil. "My fault?"

"Yes! Because, of your little tantrum." Rita was glaring him fiercely. "Estelle feels like everything is her fault." The ferocity in her eyes started to die and turned humble. "So..." She swallowed deeply. "So, just make up and get back to being friends." Her eyes burrowed into his and his skin squirmed. "You're hurting Estelle. And you love her and stuff, right?" Flynn nodded. "Then stop being an idiot!"

Rita ran her hand on the cup. "Look, I know you don't want to listen to me." That was an understatement. "But, For her sake, please."

Flynn was silent. He should. He should make up with his friend, because Yuri was one of the most important people in his life. He should, because ever since that stupid wall came up he'd felt somewhat alone. He should, but he felt himself shaking in the chair.

He didn't know what to do. Nothing like this had happened before. And usually the fights they had were the kind that just blew over. This was a problem that had been going on for months. So, what did Flynn do? Just apologizing would have been the easiest, but that felt empty. Sorry didn't feel like enough. But, that was the only idea in his head and it felt stupid.

"I'll think about it." He swallowed hard.

Rita rolled her eyes and got up. "There's nothing to think about. Just do it." As she loomed she gave him a smack on his head. "Idiot!"

Flynn rubbed his head with a his hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

Rita crossed her arms. "For being an idiot! You want to consider apologizing to your best friend over something you regret?" She smacked him again. "How stupid are you? It doesn't matter what you did. If you regret it then fix it." Rita aimed to swing again at his head again but Flynn ducked out of the way only to get his foot stomped. "Only an idiot would give up." Flynn fell out his chair trying to dodge her hits again.

"Estelle always talked about how brave and kind you are!" He rolled out of the way and jumped up only to have her knee hit his face. "How you were smart and stuff!" Flynn grabbed his now bleeding nose. Fuck! "But, I guess you just lied to her, because all I see is an idiot."

Flynn moved out of the way this time. "Hey stop!" Rita tried to hit him again. "What good is hitting me going to do?"

"It's to get the point through you're stupid head." She yelled and lunged at him again. "If you don't want to get stop being dumb and do something about it." Flynn caught her kick and pushed her off. Rita fell to the floor with an 'ouch', but instead of being mad she smiled widely. "There. If you can do that then you can make up with Yuri." Rita got off the floor and dusted herself off.

Flynn sighed through his pain. It wasn't the same though. Making up with Yuri was harder than fighting off a fourteen-year-old girl. "Yeah, sure. Fine."

Rita ground her teeth and for a second he was worried she was going to hit him. "Fine, stay an idiot." She put her shoes back on. "But, when you finally work up the courage you'll know I was right." Rita left and Flynn was alone in his house.

Maybe he should? Flynn went to his bathroom and stared at his pathetic looking face. First things first, he needed a shave. He looked at his grungy pajamas. And a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Best pep talk ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Gerald has told me to tell you that she wants to be worshiped in mayo. I have no idea what that means.

Yuri found himself locked out today in the rain. He felt like an idiot. He'd been feeling that a lot lately. Ever since it suddenly hit him that he might be interested in his best friend as more than just a friend he felt like an idiot. Especially, when he mentioned it his mom she had already figured as such. Which was weird.

His mom had apparently been wondering for a while when Yuri or Flynn would come out. That part wasn't too odd. The why was the weird part.

"You used to play that game when you were little and the winner got a kiss. Remember?" No, he hadn't. Because, Yuri had no recollection of that game. Yuri had continually chosen to forget that had ever happened. He had to dig through his mind to find scraps of memories. If he remembered the rules right it was a really stupid game. Something to do with rescuing a princess.

Oh, right! They were really young then. That was back when playing the princess could be cool. Well, Yuri didn't play a real princess. Nah, he was a dragon that was cursed to be a princess. The kiss was to blame for that. It was a really, really, stupid game.

"You boys also cuddle a lot. There's nothing wrong with cuddling, but you pretty much latch onto each other." Yuri had turned visibly red at that statement. Did they? Sometimes, while they were playing games he'd sit in Flynn lap. And, when they had sleepovers they shared the same bed. Plus, they like to sit together close when they watched movies and sometimes one fell asleep on the other.

But, then he really thought about. Yuri had practically been born with Flynn at his side. They had never been apart as long as they had and... Yuri swallowed his pride. He'd been cuddling Repede a lot. He didn't like saying it since it made him sound dumb. He was touch starved. He hadn't thought to much on the whys he just assumed that he'd just been craving.

For every reason his mother gave Yuri had another thing snaps in his head.

His mom was good at that. She was despicably easy to talk to. Which meant that secrets were hard to keep from her. She knew about Judith and the fight. She was doing her best to help him figure things out. But, all ended up doing was confuse him.

Now, his head felt jumbled and out of place. He kept wondering about things. He wished he could stop. He sat against the door and let himself get soaked. Normally, when he locked himself out he'd just hang out at Flynn's.

Normally.

But, nothing had been normal in such a long time. Yuri just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. Now, everything as confusing and disjointed. Now, he kept thinking thoughts that made his toes curl.

He hadn't spoken to Judy since that night a three weeks ago, either. Yuri didn't want to confront what he'd did. He was okay with a lot of things, but using people was what he considered the lowest crime.

And he didn't want to confront Flynn. Yuri had been doing everything in his power to keep from being near him. If he saw Flynn, he walked away.

Same with Estelle. He felt bad for avoiding Estelle, but Yuri was confused about so much. And, suddenly Yuri realized how jealous he was of her. He liked Estelle a lot. She was like a little sister to him. She was a dear friend and a great person. But, he had never loved her like Flynn did. Yuri wouldn't do anything for her like he would with Flynn.

But, Flynn loved Estelle. Even with heartbreak lingering in his system Flynn loved Estelle.

Yuri slams his fist against the door. He doesn't want to think about this! He wants normal. He wants to go back to being dumb and pretending everything was the same as was before. Yuri knows though that he can't go back. He remembers that boring book they had to read freshman year. In the book a retarded man was suddenly made into a genius and realized that he was mocked before. He could never go back to ignorance. Yuri felt a lot like that.

He wanted to go back to not thinking about things like that. Right now, his mind was being haunted by thoughts like that. The rain was way too cold today. He let out a sneeze and stared up at the sky bitterly.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?" he heard his mother say as she approached the front door.

"Just taking in the rain Mom." He snarked. "It's so lovely out here."

His mother walked over him and opened the door. "Get inside before you catch cold."

Yuri was grateful to be inside where it was nice and warm. First stop bath. Second stop bed. He was feeling drained. Lately, it felt like he didn't have energy. Yuri figured that it was because he was spending it on worrying.

When he got out of the bath and went to room Yuri's mother came to chimed in. "You two also took lots of baths together."

"Mom, that doesn't mean anything." He huffed. "Little kids do that stuff all the time."

"I know." She grinned. "But, now you're thinking about Flynn naked and that's all that matters."

The heat rose to his cheeks and the thoughts that had been very distant were now up close. "I wasn't until you mentioned it!"

His mom trounced off for a cigarette. "My work here is done."

Yuri attempted to throw a pillow from his bed, but she had already disappeared into the hall. Dammit! He rolled on the mattress. Yuri really did not want to think about this! But, now that it was in his head he couldn't get it out. Dammit! "Just stop thinking about it." He wanted to, but now his mind was conjuring images.

Yuri had realized that he was probably in love with Flynn. But, when he thought of reason none were physical. Hell, somewhere in the back of his head he was still thinking about how sexy breasts are. Now, he was thinking about Flynn with breasts.

Ewwwwwwwwwwww.

"Purging that thought from my mind."

No. Yuri was in love with Flynn for who he was. Yuri loved being around Flynn. He loved Flynn's voice when he laughed. And the way his eyes shined when he was passionate. Blue eyes were beautiful. Yuri had always thought blue eyes were enchanting.

Wait, always?

Yuri rolled over. Yeah, he always did have a thing for blue eyes. Then he thought back to a conversation he'd had with Flynn when they were in eight grade. They described what their ideal fantasy girlfriend would be.

Flynn had wanted an elf, because of course he did. He had given an overly complicated explanation on this girl's backstory and how came to marry Zelphia the elven princess of Emon. Yuri for obvious reasons didn't pay his friend much attention.

Yuri had said he wanted blue eyes and blonde hair. He also had said long might be nice, but he thought a pixie cut would be adorable.

Fuck, his mom was right.

Yuri's mind went into overdrive and he sat up and started pacing so he could stop thinking. Why should this matter? It was no big deal! Yuri already knew he was interested in Flynn so this was nothing to worry about. But, it was because now his cheeks were flushed and the idea of confronting Flynn was even more terrifying. Now, thoughts were flooding and he was thinking about kissing Flynn. And, cuddling. And, how Flynn looked topless. And, how he could get lost in those eyes. And, he needed to stop!

"Fuck."

This was ridiculous! This wasn't like him. He forced his breathing to calm and sighed. He couldn't see Flynn. Because, it wasn't fair to anyone. Flynn could feel completely different. Or worse, he might hate Yuri for it.

That was the worst thing to think about. Yuri already felt terrible without Flynn back when he just saw a friend. Now, he was sure that would hurt like hell for both. No, he could hide this. He could attempt to make up with Flynn and keep it locked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: I think that Yuri and Flynn's relationship can pretty much be summed up with the words "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Long time no update, but hey I'm back. I got so caught up in other stories I didn't get to uploading this. Now, Gerald continuous her magnificent journey.

Flynn would like to say he made up with everyone. He'd like to, but that be denying the reality of the last eight months. They never really apologized. The girls just dragged their feet to the same location and they both said sorry. It was empty. So, empty.

Especially from Yuri.

Ever since their forced makeup it seemed Yuri was always finding some excuse to get away from him. Always another reason not to talk to Flynn. He can't remember the last time his friend even looked him in the eye. Estellise noticed, but like him pretended everything was fine. Pretending that everything between all of them was fine was for the best.

He still loved her, but now the bitterness had mostly ebbed away to a dull pain.

They were pretending again to be friends that day. Sitting around eating lunch in the cafeteria while rain poured outside without a care in the world. They were all talking in fake interest about an upcoming book they were reading for class. Rita the only underclassman didn't have to pretend to contribute while Flynn forced himself to be genuine. Who cared about the book?

Obviously, not Yuri.

His friend (could he still use that word?) was never a fan of long boring novels. Even Flynn thought the book was a snooze fest at times. Estellise decided that a change of topic was in order. She brought up how Thanksgiving was around the corner and her excitement. Flynn felt so dour at the thought of that.

"What are you going to do?" She asked them both earnestly.

It was a tradition with Yuri and Flynn's family that they'd spend holidays and things like that together. Usually, there'd be a lot of food and games. Everyone would hang out and the two would have hot chocolate. There was always hot chocolate. Yuri and Flynn would watch a lot of geeky and classic sci-fi films together on the couch. Yuri would always fall asleep around the third film. But, this year he doubted anything like that would happen.

Yuri sighed and stood up. Flynn watched his friend dump the almost untouched lunch tray in the trash and walk off. He felt his feet move on their own and followed Yuri till they'd reach a private corner of the building where he was kicking on a wall.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" He asked crossing his arms in annoyance.

Yuri stopped and huffed and looked at him, his long hair estranged and unmanaged. "I'm so sick of this pretend bullshit." So was he, but Flynn wasn't about to admit that. "Walking around next to you like this and pretending it's fine… I'm sick of it. I'm sick of looking at you."

Flynn felt his breath hitch. Was Yuri that sick of him? Was the wall that high? "Then why don't you just leave?" The words scrapped across his tongue like nails.

Yuri stood in front of him and looked at him for the first time in the past month of Estellise game of pretend. "Thanks I will." He pat Flynn's shoulder and turned the corner. Flynn couldn't believe this. Yuri was just going to walk off? Just like that? He turned to follow only he felt slowed.

"Wait." He tried to say.

"I'm sorry!" He wanted to scream.

"Come back." He needed to say.

In the end though he said nothing and Yuri was gone too quickly. Estellise had begged him to explain what happened. Yuri had shown up and said he was done pretending. Told her that from now on to leave him out everything involving Flynn. Estellise kept asking Flynn question about if the two of them had even more fights behind her back. She'd known that they'd never made up, but this was completely unexpected.

Yuri and Flynn were best friends.

That was a fact of life. The two were always together by the end of the day. At least they were. Now, they were fighting and making bitter arguments with each other. Now, Yuri had gone and said he was sick of seeing Flynn. Sick of Flynn.

Flynn swallowed hard and wondered if that fact he'd always know was now false.

No, it couldn't be.

So, he ran after Yuri and searched the whole school for him. If Flynn didn't find him now, then he'd find him once class started. Yuri wouldn't skip school just over this feud. Or would he? Flynn didn't care all the same. He looked everywhere and eventually found Yuri on the roof. The rain was just drizzling now and the fool was standing out there without a care in the world.

Flynn ran at him and grabbed Yuri by the shirt. "Why?"

Yuri looked at him with mock confusion. "Why, what?"

His teeth clenched. "Why are you sick of me? Are you done being friends?"

Yuri pulled away and started heading for the door, but Flynn stopped him. "I'm done pretending that none of this happened. That everything is fine." Yuri chuckled. "Can you honestly say that right now things are good between any of us? I mean, face it, none of us are happy."

Flynn shook his head. "That doesn't have to do with anything. I just want to know why you hate me."

Yuri stared back and sigh. "I don't hate you."

"Then why?"

"Because, I don't want us to keep pretending like you never punched me." So, that was it.

Flynn smiled. "Then hit me."

Yuri looked taken aback. "Huh?"

"Hit me and we don't have to pretend. Then we can go back to being friends, right?"

Yuri just shook his head and laughed. "Fine. But, I'm not going easy." Flynn wouldn't have it any other way. He stood still and ready. The impact hurt, but when he finally moved his jaw and the skin stung he felt euphoric.

Flynn held out his hand. "So, friends?"

Yuri shyly took the hand and rubbed the back of his head like he did when something was bothering him. "Sure. Friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: I feel this fic is very cheesy, but in a good way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Yuri's chapters are so much easier to write for. It's a struggle with Flynn. I almost dread writing those. But, I established a pattern and I refuse to break it! The pattern is sacred. Like Gerald.

Just keep smiling and pretend everything is fine. Yuri kept telling himself that as he walked alongside Flynn under the umbrella. Everything between them should be normal now. They'd made up and were finally talking again.

But, that was a lie. If anything, all their make-up did was cover the problem up more. Yuri now could walk and talk with Flynn, but he had to consciously think about what to say. There was a constant need to filter out the secret that had been building up. Flynn had to have realized he was being uncharacteristically quiet lately.

He was looking down at a book while Yuri was left holding the umbrella. Again. "What you reading this time? Another schmaltzy romance novel from Estelle?"

Flynn turned from the pages. "I wish. Those are at least fun in their own way." He closed the book. "I got a little behind on our reading assignment. I sweat Dickens will be the death of me."

Yuri nodded understanding. Yeah, he hated Tale of Two Cities as well. "What idiot thought it was a good idea to pay by the word?"

"I don't know, but something tells me he was a jerk." Flynn smiled and bumped lightly into his shoulder. Yuri smirked and pushed back. "Wanna study at my house? I'm sure you're behind too."

He was. No, more like Yuri had yet to open the book. "Nah, I'll just SparkNote like any sane person."

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Yuri, you can't just SparkNote everything."

Please. "I made an eight-six on the last assignment and ninety on the one before that."

"And, think of how much better your grades would be if you didn't write nine page essays the night before they were due."

"Ugh, then I'd be an egghead like you. A hopeless dork fluent in elvish!" Yuri sighed dramatically.

Flynn glared. "Heui pot, ha's kettle ho says cin black."

"Excuse nin, im'm onlui semi-fluent in dork." Why did he like this geek again? Flynn laughed and Yuri decided the streets were particularly nice today. Right. That. He felt silly turning pink because of a simple laugh.

Their feet had already carried them to Flynn's home. "How 'bout I study and you waste your life away playing video games?"

"That depends, do you have Berseria?"

"Duh. I pre-ordered it months ago."

Two hours and three popcorn bowls later they were yelling at the TV over whose turn it was to fight as Velvet.

"You're already controlling everything else! It's my turn to play Velvet."

"No way. Velvet' s fighting style I'd totally my thing. Why don't you just play Eizen." Yuri kept them moving through the game accidentally ramming them into a monster.

"Ugh. Eizen is so lame." Flynn said mashing the buttons as he played Rokuro.

Yuri glared at Flynn. "Excuse me! Eizen is amazing and badass."

"He's a discount Final Fantasy character and you know it." Flynn used a burst arte and grinned at his little victory. "Besides he's only there so Zestiria fans can feel even worse about him becoming a Dragon. Seriously, Namco I expect better."

Yuri leaned back in his chair. "Anymore salt you'd like toss around?"

Flynn pouted. "Yes. I also don't look like Oscar."

"Yeah, you do. Just like you look alike Guy." Yuri smiled. "Take it as a compliment. It's not every day you have doppelganger who lost an agni-ki."

"Screw it. I'm just sticking with Rokuro."

Yuri grinned and they resumed the game. "Hey, I thought you were studying?"

"Please. Like a could study with you around." Which was Flynn's way of saying he hadn't wanted to study to being with. The blonde could tune Yuri out without a second thought if he really wanted to. Usually, he did.

Yuri smiled inside. He liked it when Flynn chose him over studying. Yuri liked to feel more important. Flynn always chose Yuri when it counted... except when Estelle was involved. Even if his friend assured him he was over her and that he was fine Yuri knew. If Estelle asked he'd come running. If she wanted a star he'd grab her a galaxy. If Estelle asked to choose between her and Yuri...

Yeah, smile and pretend it's fine. Because, he couldn't tell Flynn that he might be in love with him. Because, Flynn will always choose Estelle. A pit settled in his stomach as he looked at the blonde.

The words were always there at the tip of his tongue. Just waiting. But, Yuri wouldn't do that. He'd hold them in and keep watch.

They kept laughing and talking. Yuri turning silent a few times as he thought over the words ringing out in head. Thinking over the things that haunted his sleep. Like the way Flynn laughed. Or how wonderful just sitting pressed next to him. His eyes and messy hair.

Flynn always asked him if something was wrong, but Yuri would wave it off. As long as he smiled and acted like everything was normal then it was fine.

Yeah, like this everything was fine.

"Do you wanna spend the night?" It was an innocent question. Yuri had slept over during the weeknights all the time. He wanted to say yes.

"Nah. I'll head home." Yuri set down the controller and stretched.

Flynn raised a brow. "You sure? It's already eight and it's still raining."

He stood up and started gathering his things. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Flynn sighed. "Alright. See ya tomorrow."

Yuri waved as he walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: I should mention that I've never played Berseria. I don't have a console. So I just went with what I know in general. I know what I see in playthroughs. Also I have nothing against Eizen this is just how I feel Flynn would think. As for the elvish I don't feel the need to put in a translation because I'm pretty sure you guys understand what they're saying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: At the rate this story is progressing Gerald and I might just accomplish a miracle. We could actually finish writing something!

Flynn couldn't help but notice. It started with little things. Occasionally, Yuri would shy from him or he'd avoid certain phrases. Flynn was certain a stranger wouldn't notice, but Flynn knew Yuri to a T. When Flynn had paid for the pizza on their annual movie night normally Yuri would joke and say something along the lines of "I could kiss you" or "Pepperoni? I think I'm in love". Just little quips. But, his friend seemed to actively avoiding such phrases. Hell, Yuri seemed allergic to Flynn so much as leaning next to him on the couch.

It had been breathtakingly weird to watch Yuri force himself to the other side of the couch when they sat down to watch films. His friend always sat on the left end with Flynn right next to him. The reversal just felt like anarchy and Flynn begrudgingly kept to his spot. Because, by God, there needed to be some semblance of logic!

Flynn finally confronted him about in early December while they were watching Top Gun. "Yuri?" Yuri just gave a loud hum and once more tried to find comfort in his seat. If he hated it so much why change in the first place. "Are you still mad?"

"No. What makes you say that?"

Flynn watched Yuri fiddle with the seat cushion. "It's just, you keep avoiding me."

Yuri snorted. "I'm right here. I can't be avoiding you if we're in the same room." Yes, he could. They'd even made a game out of it.

"Then why are you sitting on the right side?"

"Maybe, I felt like a change." Yuri spat.

"You hate it and I know it." Yuri's brow twitched and Flynn knew he'd won. "Ever since we made up you've been on edge!"

Yuri sighed and held up his hands. "You've caught me. See the past month I've decided to forsake my love of video games and become an upstanding citizen."

"I'm being serious!"

"Fine. I ripped a tag off a mattress."

"Yuri!"

"Nothing's wrong! So, drop it." Yuri stood up and Flynn grabbed him to hold him in place. "Get off me!"

"Not till you tell me what's going on!"

Yuri shook his arm off. "I said I'm fine." He huffed and walked away. "I'm going to my room. Do whatever you want." Flynn grumbled in frustration as he stared at the movie screen. He clicked pause and leaned into the old burgundy seat cushions.

A clacking of heels and the popping of a corkscrew alerted him to Ms. Lowell's presence. "You two have another fight?" She asked pouring a glass of bourbon.

Flynn nodded. "Yeah. He's being a stubborn idiot like always."

She chuckled. "Yuri's the type to keep everything to himself until he's ready to explode. Give him time." She sat on the couch next to him and took a long sip. "Or you can try to guess and force it out of him." She offered him the glass.

Flynn raised a brow but took a sip. He grimaced and Ms. Lowell laughed. "I don't even know what's bothering him."

"That's where I come in." She grinned. "Course that information doesn't come cheap."

"What do you want?"

Ms. Lowell took his hand. "You have to promise to make my little girl happy."

Flynn deadpanned. "I hate to tell you this, but Yuri's a boy."

She snorted. "Please. The only thing he's wearing that isn't from the girl's department are his boxers and sneakers. Then there's all his precious hair product and the secret ABBA CD he thinks I don't know about." She took another sip. "Trust me. I have a daughter. She just doesn't know it yet."

Flynn rolled his eyes in amusement. "Fine. I promise to make Yuri the happiest bride in the world." He was certain if Yuri heard them Flynn would get another sock to the face. "What's wrong with him?"

"Hmm." She paused. "I guess, he had an epiphany while you were fighting and now he's suffering heartache."

"Over what?" Ms. Lowell pulled him into a half hug and chugged more bourbon.

"Poor kid is in love with some blonde and blue eyed heartthrob. L-o-v-e!" Flynn blinked a bit and then started laughing. Yeah, like Yuri was in love. Yuri and romance just didn't happen. But, Flynn figured he'd humor the idea.

"So, who's the girl?"

Ms. Lowell sighed. "You kids are so dumb. How many people do you know with blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Flynn thought it over. There weren't many... His face turned a vivid red. "Nice joke, but what's really going on?" There was no way... after all him and Yuri where just friends. There was no way!

"What's the matter kid?" She smirked. "My girl not good enough for you?"

Flynn frantically shook his head. "I don't - I don't even think that way about Yuri!"

She shushed him. "Keep it down! If he finds out I told you he's gonna be pissed."

Flynn scrunched his face. "Why would you even joke about this?" This was a joke. Yuri would never like him that way! And, even if it was true what was Flynn supposed to do. Yuri was like his brother! The idea just felt weird and gross. He couldn't! He just couldn't!

"Believe me or not. Choice is yours." Ms. Lowell swirled a finger in the glass. "Just remember if you break Yuri's heart I have every right to break yours along with your legs. And, kid I'm a nurse so you know the threat is legit."

"I'm gonna go home." Flynn stood up and tried to laugh it off. Yeah, this was a joke. Yuri could never be in love with him.

"I'll drive you. It's raining cats and dogs."

"You were drinking!"

She huffed. "Half a glass of bourbon isn't going to fuck with my driving." Flynn conceded and got in the car ten minutes later. All the ride he kept thinking. Yuri being in love with him was ridiculous. He probably liked some other girl. Or Yuri just wasn't up for touching people anymore. Or...

Maybe, he was in love... with Flynn.

He went inside in a hurry and went straight to playing video games to calm his nerves. There was no way! Yeah, it had to be something else. It must be.

Because, what did he do if it was true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: My brother has a build similar to how a teenage Yuri likely would be so I can say for a fact it is cheaper half the time to buy from the girls section. Skinny boys have terrible luck with clothes. Mom doesn't tell him, but the fact stands he can barely wear men's clothing and what he can wear is usually very expensive or hard to find. I assume Yuri would have a similar problem.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Today's chapter is brought to you procrastination, fear, and social anxiety. That's why it's fluffy as fuck

Yuri texted Flynn once more and waited for him to respond. Flynn was being weird and avoiding him again. At least Yuri thought he was. He kept asking if Flynn wanted to go out and all he got were excuses. This time Flynn couldn't run since Yuri was standing outside on the porch. It was unfortunately not cold enough just yet for the rain to freeze so the air bit into him. And, another excuse.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by a kind looking woman with gold locks. She smiled. "Yuri? It's good to see you. Flynn upstairs playing video games." She let him inside. "I hope you weren't out there for too long."

"Good to see you too Mrs. Scifo." He smiled. "Would you mind if I stole your son for an evening?"

Mrs. Scifo giggled. "As long as you promise to bring him back."

Yuri smirked as he headed up the stairs. "I don't know. He's pretty wonderful. I may want to keep him."

Mrs. Scifo bit her lip. "Well, as long as I can still visit I guess it's okay."

"Thanks." Yuri walked down the hallway and opened the door to Flynn's room. "Replaying Abyss again? Something bother you?" Flynn always seemed to replay old video games and watch Lord of The Rings when something was on his mind.

Flynn jumped in his seat. "Yuri? Why are you here?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Duh, because I got tickets for the best new film on the planet and your coming with me."

He waved the tickets in front of Yuri's face with a smile. Flynn snatched them. "Why the hell did you get tickets for Alien Ninja Pizza Attack?"

"Dude, did you see that trailer? It looks stupid as fuck. We're gonna die laughing." Yuri said rummaging for Flynn stuff and pulling out his wallet. "I also found out about this super cool ice-cream place we can go to downtown. All their flavors are based off Super Smash Bros characters. I'm so getting Marth with a scoop of Pitt."

Flynn cringed. "Where and how do you find these places?"

"Internet." Yuri stood in front of the screen. "Come on! Whatever identity crisis you're going through can be fixed with bad movies and ice-creams."

Flynn was about to protest, but grit his teeth. "Fine have it your way." He took his wallet and stuffed it in his pants. "You're paying though." Yuri agreed bitterly. Well, there went his paycheck. On the drive over Yuri focused on the road, but kept glancing awkward from Flynn. Finally, the blonde broke the awkward silence that had filled the air. "Do you ever… do you ever think we're weird?"

Yuri raised a brow. "I mostly just think you're weird."

Flynn sighed. "No… I mean. Do you think we hang out too much?"

Yuri frowned. Where was, he going with this? They were friends. Of course, they spent a lot of time together. "No way." Yuri looked to the road and almost mumbled the last part. "I'd miss you."

The blonde looked out the window. "I don't know. It's kind of funny." He laughed awkwardly. "Movie and an ice-cream. If I didn't know better… I'd say it's a date." The car swerved and the car next to them blared its horn.

Yuri tensed and held himself pressed to the wheel. "I-" he stuttered his brain panicking. "Yeah, that's hilarious." he tried to laugh. Calm down! Calm! This was just Flynn making a joke. Flynn would never think of this as a date. They went out like this all the time. There was absolutely nothing weird about it!

Flynn laughed back. "Right? Like, we would ever go on a date!"

Yuri nodded and did his best not to ram the car into the nearest building. "Yeah. Totally, impossible." God, what kind of sick joke is this? Why the hell, would Flynn make a joke about them being a couple? There's nothing funny about it. God, his heart was beating like crazy.

He just needed to move on and not think about it. It wasn't a date.

By some miracle, they did not die getting to the theatre and Yuri stiffly followed Flynn inside. The movie was cheesy, awful, and downright the worst piece of cinema ever put on screen. It was just the kind of thing they loved to laugh at, but right now… Yuri was struggling to remind himself that going out with his friend was not a date. This was hanging out. He laughed here and there and so did Flynn, but it was clear neither were really focused. Good thing that theatres are dark, because Yuri was sure his face was red.

Idiot. Pull it together. This isn't a date. It's an outing like he'd had millions of times before. Yuri finally relaxed and enjoyed the film. This was better. Yeah, he could do this.

With his resolve, reinstated Yuri was able to pull through and get ice-cream without falling apart. Which felt like a success. They talked about how awful the movie was and the terrible cheese factor of it all.

"Seriously, when the Pope gets killed by the ninjas and turns into pepperoni that has to be the worse CGI ever." Flynn laughed as they drove to the ice-cream shop.

Yuri nodded vigorously. "I know. And, that part with the two lesbian chicks getting divorce why that there? It was so stupid. They were literally just there to be hot lesbians."

Flynn groaned. "Ugh, no, the real question is who thought a PG-13 movie should have a probing scene using mozzarella cheese sticks?"

Yuri grimaced. "God, that was uncomfortable. I almost thought we were watching a porno."

"Almost? That was a porno." Flynn said curling a little. "I can never un-see that."

Yuri agreed. "At least it was better than Midnight Nazi Slumber Party. Remember the shower scene?"

Flynn rubbed his temple. "Unfortunately." It's still not a date.

The ice-cream shop was amazing. A total nerdgasm. Murals on the walls, flavor pairing were called ships, a Wiis in the corner so you could play and eat. Yuri looked over the menu and the girl behind the counter smiled.

"Hi, what can I get for you boys?" She greeted.

Yuri pulled Flynn up front. Flynn shied away from him. "I'd like PeachxZelda please."

"I want a MarthxPitt."

She took in a deep breath and sighed. "The flavors just had to align for that one." She fixed two cones and they took them with smiles.

Delicious. He looked over at Flynn's cone and wondered. "Hey, can I taste yours?"

Flynn stopped and gingerly handed him the cone. "Oh, sure." What was with Flynn. He was so stiff and awkward. And, then there was the joke in the car. He handed the cone back and tried not focus on Flynn.

This wasn't a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: I've never actually played smashbros (because I am soul cursed to never have the necessary console) so I have no idea what i'm doing


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Long time no update over here. I'll fix that. I hope those that have spring break are enjoying it

Flynn silently ate at his ice-cream while they watched some other patrons play Smash Bros. He couldn’t believe it, but his best friend might… no way… There was no way.

But, then why had Yuri freaked out in the car? They’d made jokes like that before and Yuri usually just laughed them off. So, why hadn’t he? The only explanation he could think of was the obvious one and he refused to believe it. They were finally getting back to a state of normalcy! This wasn’t happening. 

He licked slowly at his lavender and peach ice-cream. Yuri was focused on the match between two guys who were ironically playing Marth and Pitt.

“Eat my sword Sorey!” the shorter of the two said as he flung Pitt of the map. “Yes!” 

Sorey looked intently at the screen as he steered Pitt back onto the platform. “I’m not going down that easy.” He knocked down Math and took the Smash Ball that had come on screen. “Get ready to lose, Mikleo!”

Yuri cheered for victory while trying not to drop his ice-cream. Yuri was in love with him… The thought had been echoing in Flynn’s head endlessly since that night. He didn’t know what to do with that. Flynn didn’t see Yuri in any romantic way. They were friends and that was it. If Flynn rejected Yuri’s possible feelings for him then he’d hurt his best friend again. If not then what? Would Flynn pretend to be interested and string his friend on false hope? That was even worse. The best thing was to pretend it wasn’t happening. 

Yeah, if they just pretended it was fine then the two of them could keep living as they always had. Flynn didn’t feel that way towards Yuri. And, his best friend probably knew that. So, Yuri wouldn’t make a move probably unless Flynn did.

Yuri was still watching the two play, but he spoke to him. “Hey, so what’s bothering you?”

Flynn focused on his food. “Nothing.”

“You were replaying Abyss. Was that third or fourth time?”

“Sixth.” Flynn sighed. “I just have things on my mind.”

“Is it Estelle?” Flynn froze. He hadn’t thought about his heartache with Estellise in a long time. He was pretty much over it. But, maybe he could use this. Yuri took his silence as a yes. “Geez, how long are you going to mope over her like that? She’s with Rita. Get over it.”

“I know.” Flynn swallowed and readied to lie. “I just wish that she’d had thought for just a moment that she was in love with me.”

Yuri looked down a second. “Hey, she just didn’t see it. You’re an awesome guy.” Yuri gave a large smile and slapped him on the back. “You’ll find the right girl!” Then he chuckled. “But, I can’t promise that she’ll be an elf.”

Flynn pouted. “You’re never gonna let that go are you?”

“Nope.”

One time. He’d mentioned he wanted to date an elf one time. Okay, actually seven… Zelphia was a dark phase of his youth. “For the Last time, I’m over Zelphia.”

“Right.” Yuri drew out the words. “Didn’t she marry your OC’s rival because she thought your character wasn’t headstrong enough or something?” 

Flynn crossed his arms. “No. It was because Ovan was not of the royal bloodline so despite Zelphia’s wishes she forced herself to cut off all times with him.” Everyone makes mistakes when they’re in middle school. Writing just happened to be Flynn’s biggest.

“Ovan has so much lady trouble.” Yuri said. “Aste got killed by trolls in the first arc. Mjori fell off the crystal tower. Helar turned into a demon. And recently, Era churned out to being a lesbian assassin sent to kill him.”

“Dear, god, you’re still reading it?” Flynn cringed. That story was so old and so cringe worthy. But, Flynn couldn’t stop writing for it. At this point the people on the internet who read it had turned into a cult following. There was even fanfiction. 

“Yep.” Yuri grinned stealing a bite of his ice-cream. “I’m looking forward to the next arc. He’s going to the nine hells to save Helar, right?”

“Yep.” Flynn nodded. “After that the final arc is set.” 

“There gonna be a succubus scene?”

Flynn nodded again. “I’ve been planning it for years.”

Yuri laughed. “Is Remvar getting in on this?” Remvar was Yuri’s character in the story and therefore Ovan’s best friend. For some reason the fangirls shipped their characters constantly. It was ridiculous.

“Of course. He’d follow Ovan to hell and back.” Yuri smiled and Flynn felt his heart clench. What did Yuri think when Flynn mentioned Estellise or the fantasy girls he’d written? Was he jealous? Had he always been jealous? Flynn pushed the thoughts to the side. Pretend. Pretend and everything could stay just like this. 

The evening eventually came to a close. Once home, despite being late Flynn found his hands drifting to his keyboard. His hands started writing the latest chapter in a frenzy. He needed to focus on something other than Yuri. The patter of rain continued on and before he realized it dawn had come. Flynn’s eyes blinked sorely. He’d speed written at least a chapter and a half. 

Flynn barely remembered what he wrote, but he posted it and collapsed on his bed. He drifted off with the sound of rain hitting the window panes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Gerald continues to carry the love of these two on her wings.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: And now, for angst being angst. Also I have added Eizen to the list of precious cinnamon buns in my heart.

\-----

Yuri looked over the chapter update bitterly. It felt like Flynn was mocking him. Yuri knew that wasn’t the case, but the whole time he read he couldn’t help but feel that way. Yuri crossed his arms as he ate his cereal on the rainy morning a two days after their not-a-date.

He felt like throwing the phone across the room. Stupid Flynn! Of course, it wasn’t his fault, but the last three chapters of Flynn’s story were a mental beating. The characters had finally entered nine hells after Ovan left behind Remvar in order to protect his friend. Because, Flynn has a hero complex he won’t admit to. That part Yuri had been expecting, but the succubus scene was what hurt.

It was Estelle. It was always, fucking, Estelle. Only this time, here she was seducing Flynn in his writing. Yuri forced himself to keep reading and felt his blood boil. Here Flynn was running back the idea of a girl he should be over by now. Yuri would have to tell Flynn at some point his honest opinion on the chapter. He'd tell Flynn it was hot and tease the blonde. Yuri was going to lie, because admitting to jealousy was something he couldn’t do.

Flynn wasn’t going to see him that way so best to get over it. Yuri should just focus on something else. Which was why in the cold chill rain in January he was sloppily kissing Judy’s neck while she straddled his lap on her living room couch. Yuri wanted to feel guilty. He wanted to bring back that shame he’d felt when he first realized he’d used her. He wanted to hate himself for this, but he preferred the numbness of drowning things out as they fooled around. Yuri could deal with that.

Flynn could keep avoiding and lying to him about whatever problem he was dealing with. Fine. Yuri would just forget him and focus on Judy. Even if he'd occasionally say his friends name when Yuri got too caught in the passion. Even if Judy constantly asked if he'd confessed. Even if when they hanged out Yuri's lips wanted to shift the word to the three he dreaded most of all.

When they met up Yuri did his best to look away from Flynn. When they talked Yuri avoided Estelle, or girls, or his feelings, or Flynn's feeling and his friend seemed to do the same. Yuri figured everything was fine. He could put up with this. 

And then, Flynn decided to go out with Sodia. A girl who was actively trying to pry Flynn from his real self. Very few people at school knew that Flynn was a geek who owned/knew everything Lord of The Rings, played video games endlessly, wrote crappie fantasy stories, and larped. Or that in a private setting Flynn could swear like a champion. Or that Flynn liked messing with people. He just came off so normal and studious in public. Flynn to the public eye was a modern day knight and that's what Sodia liked. She saw Yuri as a bad influence since he brought out the real Flynn. The one that wasn't perfect. 

So, she took it as her duty to separate the two whenever she could. Sodia monopolized his free time and invited Flynn to things that Yuri would hate. At first Yuri followed along on their outings because of jealousy, but eventually stopped. It wasn't worth it. Yuri could tell that Flynn wasn't interested in Sodia from the start. The way he smiled at her was nothing like the way Flynn smiled at Estelle. 

Flynn would never smile at Yuri like that. So, he should forget about it. That was probably what his friend was doing. Forgetting Estelle.

Yuri nipped Judy's ear playfully and she pulled away. She brushed back one of his long dark strands. "When are you going to tell him?" 

Not this again. Yuri dove back on her and nipped at the soft skin. "I love this neck." He did love Judy's neck. It was soft and there was a small little mole that reminded Yuri of Flynn’s.

She relished in his treatment a bit before sighing and getting up. Judy walked away to the rainy window and stared at the city below her apartment. "I hate doing this to you."

Yuri smirked and leaned back on the couch. "Come on, it's just a little fun." But, it wasn't. It was a distraction. A ruse. A diversion. If Yuri let himself forget Flynn that was enough.

Judy typed up her long purple locks. It did nothing to fix her disheveled appearance. "No it's not." She looked at him in frustration. "I was fine with this for a while, but now you're being ridiculous. All you talk about when you're here is Flynn this and Flynn that."

"I don’t-"

"Yes you do. You constantly talk about how you hate Sodia and how you're annoyed at Flynn." Judy huffed and threw her head back in frustration. "Christ, I can practically taste your bitterness." She picked up a bottle of beer sitting on an end table. “This was a mistake.”

“Fucking a minor or letting me come back?” 

“Letting you come back!” Judy threw the bottle at the wall and in shattered. “I never should have done this. I could give less of a fuck that you’re still in high school.” She tore at her hair and sighed. “But, I never should have let you keep doing this. I’m fucking up your life.”

Yuri jumps over the couch and butted his forehead to hers. “So what? Who gives a fuck! It’s not like you’re any better.”

Her nostril’s flared. “Get out.” Yuri didn’t move. “You heard me. Get out and don’t come back. I don’t want to see you unless it’s at work. If you come crawling back I’ll lock the door. I don’t want to see your fucking face near here ever again.”

“Fine.” Yuri spat and gathered his things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: I know I should feel some shame in pulling Sodia into this since it's such a cliché, but this fic is sooo corny. And, she's so good at being the bitch that comes between them


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Wow, this is the longest chapter I think I've written for this.

Flynn held the pizzeria door open as Sodia walked in. He hadn’t really wanted to go out. Flynn would rather be finishing up Berseria. He was at the last dungeon and he couldn’t wait for the game to break his heart. But, Sodia insisted on them hanging out that Friday evening even if it was pouring down harsh rain.

Flynn wanted to hang out with Yuri sometime soon. Their favorite con was coming up and Flynn was certain that Yuri wanted to go. They’d never missed a year and with Berseria’s release the two had major cosplay work ahead of them. And, he was not cosplaying Oscar! 

As always Flynn was a perfect gentleman to Sodia. He was dating her less out of his own interest and more out of courtesy. Flynn figured she was a good enough distraction from the dilemma he had with Yuri. She was nice enough and he liked her just fine. Even if she could be a bit stiff.

Sodia had transferred in at some point when they were having their feud. She was nice and they both had geometry together. Sometime during late November they started talking more and before he knew it Sodia asked him out. Yuri seemed to despise her and Flynn could guess why.

It's natural for Yuri to be jealous, but it was pointless for him to feel that way. Flynn's mouth always tasted foul when that thought crossed his mind. It really did feel wrong to push off the truth like this. But, what could he do?

As they sat down Flynn thought back to when he last came here with Yuri ages ago. It had been raining then too. Sodia ordered a coffee as she liked bitter things while Flynn got an orange soda. Flynn had never been a fan of coffee either.

They talked about simple things. School, music, current events, etc. Flynn didn't have much interest in sports or celebrities, but Sodia enjoyed them. 

"So what are you planning for spring break?I was thinking we could invite some friends and go on a road trip." Sodia said as she delicately held her cup. When she said friends she meant hers, because Sodia looked at Yuri and nearly gagged at the sight of him. Flynn couldn’t get why.

Flynn's plans were Aselia Con and video games. Plain and simple. "Well, Yuri and I have something we do annually. Sorry."

Sodia set her cup down a litter harsher than he expected and smiled. "I see. Do you think I could join?”

Flynn cringed internally. Aselia Con was their thing. If Sodia came it would ruin their time to do geeky bonding. If Estellise offered to come that be one thing. She was nerdy in her own ways and totally up for cosplay and discussing things in Flynn’s third language, geek. But, Sodia… he had a feeling the closest thing she’d come to nerd culture was watching a Marvel film. 

And, to Flynn that didn’t count for shit.

“I don’t think you’d enjoy it.” He said discreetly.

Sodia took this as a sign to press further on the matter. “Are you sure? I might like whatever you’re up to.” She smiled. “I’m great with camping and things like that.”

Flynn grimaced. After the fiasco four years ago when Yuri came along with Flynn’s family on a joint trip his whole family had vowed to never again go camping. Flynn still had an irrational fear of catfish. “We don’t camp!”

Sodia tilted her head in slight confusion. “I see.” Flynn had to wonder what she thought they did when the two of them hanged out. “So, what will you be doing.”

Flynn hesitated to tell the truth. When Flynn told people that he wasn’t going to a party, because he was heading to play DND at Matt’s house he felt embarrassed. He loved what he loved, but people outside the loop of that circle looked at him like he was crazy. “I’m going to a convention…”

Convention was a broad word and wasn’t always associated with the hubs where nerds gathered. The gears turned in Sodia’s head and she smiled. God, if Yuri were here he’d easily figure a way to get him out of this stupid conversation. Flynn did not want to explain that he’d prefer a weekend of video games and Yuri to camping and road trips with mostly strangers. “That sounds fascinating. I’m sure it’s very educational. I’d love to come.”

Only in the sense that there’d be a few lecture panels here and there. “Sodia,” he sighed, “it’s not that kind of convention.” She just stared at him. “It’s a video game con.”

Sodia’s mouth hung agape. “I’m sorry.” She started. “You’re ditching me so you can go play video games and dress in stupid costumes with him?”

Flynn nodded. “Yeah. That’s what Yuri and I call fun.” 

“Why?” Her face was downward at the table. Tense and taught.

Flynn cocked a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Why would you do something like that when you’re clearly better than him?” She spat. “Pretending to like that trash isn’t worth your time. Yuri’s a loser and he’s obviously going nowhere” 

Fuck Sodia’s disregard for nerd culture! Asking why Flynn was friends with Yuri was like asking why the sky was blue. He swallowed angrily. 

“Listen to me, Yuri is the coolest guy I know. When I wanted to learn elvish he never once mocked me. Yuri went out of his way to learn so I could practice my pronunciation. Hell, he writes all his class notes in Sindarin because he knows I don’t want to lose my edge!”

“You speak elvish?” Sodia stuttered.

“Fuck yes, im ped- edhelen! Im ped- ha so eithel im'm a translator at cons.” He practically hissed the words out. “Yuri is the one who points me to all the cool video games even though he doesn’t have the console to play them himself. When I want to find someplace new or weird I ask him. Yuri inspires me when I get writers block. I think of what he’d do or how he’d look at things. Yuri’s the reason I even kept that shitty web novel up to begin with.”

Flynn paused and slammed his fist on the table. “And, that loser makes decent grades and takes AP classes with me, because we’re friends and we stick together. Yuri works a part-time because his mother has a shitty job as a nurse. Awhile ago he had to pick up another job, because her asshole boss fired her. But, he wouldn’t tell me, because like a real friend Yuri didn’t want me to worry. I had to learn that shit from my parents! Yuri also volunteers at community events and tutors a boy at the middle school named Karol every chance he gets.”

“You think that he’s worthless and a loser, because he doesn’t look like a typical type A guy? Or because he wears the fact he’s a weirdo on his sleeve like a badge of honor? Yuri is the kind of idiot so stupidly loyal he’d put someone else’s happiness before his own! And, you think that he’s not my equal? If anything, I think he’s above me, because he has it in him to do things I’m scared of! As far as I’m concerned Yuri is one of the most important people in my life.” 

Sodia bit her lip, but didn’t speak. She stood and walked out of the restaurant into the rain. Flynn let out a sigh he didn’t realize he’d been holding and looked at his clenched hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Man, I did not think that would come out the way it did. BTW it's 2 am and I am barely aware what I am typing. This not new. Also Aselia Con is a real convention. Look it up. I've never been unfortunately, but one day I'll get to go. One day Also there is a subtle Critical Role reference. Props to the people who see it


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Gerald's end destination has been decided. The fic will probably rap up in about 3-4 chapters.

Yuri looked at the cloth in his hand a huffed in annoyance. Stupid cosplay! And, of course Flynn couldn't help. The most that idiot could do was a straight line. The two had an agreement if Flynn paid for most the fabric Yuri would do most of the work.

"So, you told her off?" Yuri said as he worked on Flynn's cosplay. Ugh, he'd need Estelle's help if he wanted to finish on time. Why did they decide to cosplay from the pirate DLC? Oh, yeah, because Flynn's totally picky and a brat when it comes to cosplay. Yuri could still remember the fight they had last year about the composition of their fabrics for Zestiria. Yes, Flynn's costume had been amazing, but constructing a bodice, a split cape, and a fuckton of embroidery had been hell. Especially, since Flynn kept insisting the cape had to be silk and the clasps real metal. Yuri had decided to slum it that year and just go as Zavied.

"Yep." Flynn said as he did his best to help in prop construction. Thankfully, one of the few things Flynn was great at. They had a little over a month to get these done so it was sink or swim time. "I refuse to be around someone who calls you a loser." The blonde crossed his arms bitterly. "Plus, she thought video games were beneath her. Anyone who thinks that isn't worth my time."

Yuri smiled to himself. Leave it to Flynn to tell off a girl for thinking Yuri was a loser. "Glad you did. I bet she said elvish was lame."

"Yep." Flynn said as he got back to work. "She looked at me like I had four heads when I spoke it."

Yuri was trying to hide the amount of pleasure he was feeling at Flynn's decision. He'd never been a fan of Sodia, but finding out that she hated him irked Yuri to no end. Hating Yuri for being a geek was the same as hating Flynn. Plus, Yuri didn't like the fact that Sodia looked at him and saw a loser who was going nowhere in life. "A man who can't speak elvish is a man who doesn't know how to live."

"Amen to that." Flynn smiled and Yuri felt the need to look away. This was never going to get easier, was it? And, Judith was still mad at him. Yuri hadn't thought that's she be truly mad at him, but she was furious. Maybe… maybe he could just say it... if he did all this drama might come to a close and he could fix things.

He should say it. Every part of him was screaming to just come out and tell Flynn those three simple words. But, Yuri wouldn't, because he dreads seeing Flynn's face when he tells him. Locking these feelings was for the best.

They laugh and talk about their plans for the con for a long while. Then they start debating over ships and which game is superior. They never settle on anything except that Vesperia is clearly the worst.

It's pleasant and warm. Nothing special happens just that. Yuri can't help being happy as they return once more to that veil of normalcy.

They put on Vesperia The First Strike and end up watching it. Yuri's hands are still carefully working on the jacket, but his focus clearly isn't all there. He's not sure when but he curls up next Flynn on the floor. The movie is almost over and Flynn is probably minutes away from getting up and changing it to something else, but Yuri doesn't really care.

Whether it's the comfort of normalcy, or the patter of rain on the windows, or sheer exhaustion from sewing all day he can't help feeling relaxed. Yuri closes his eyes and knows Flynn put on another film, but he's not sure what until he the familiar trumpet horn and Elton John.

The Road to Eldorado.

Nice. The two have seen this film enough times that they the script ingrained in their brains. They softly follow along. Yuri decided to read Miguel's lines and Flynn Tulio's.

Flynn's hand graces over his briefly and Yuri almost misses a line. He steels his face towards the TV and refuses to let himself get flustered over something so small.

It's so brief, but that hand keeps touching his. And, despite everything Yuri has told himself he's leanings into Flynn. This wouldn't mean anything before. Before, leaning on Flynn during a movie was natural. A small idiosyncrasy between friends. Now, it makes Yuri's skin itch to lean in more which is slippery slope.

They go along with the film. Flynn sings the soundtrack much more enthusiastically then Yuri as always. Flynn never would admit it, but he has a good singing voice. They laugh at the jokes, they say the lines, they drift a little closer, and that hand lingers again ever so subtly. At some point, they drift asleep and Yuri curls on Flynn and him the same.

They wake up like they have many sleepovers before only this time it's different. Flynn doesn't seem himself that morning. He stands at a small distance and Yuri finds himself feeling alone. They're talking, but Flynn is clearly elsewhere. Yuri wonders what's wrong, but decides it doesn't matter.

And, so the day repeats a bit like the last. Cosplay crafting and enjoying each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: So I've made an adorable Eizen and Edna shirt that's for sale at my teechip store. It's a parody of my neighbor totoro and is really cute. Check it out and pass it around. And, if you buy one it would be a huge help on cutting down my student loans.   
> https://teechip.com/myne#id=0&c=131313&sid=fruit-of-the-loom-cotton-t&s=front


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Short chapter ahead. There was really little I could do to pad out the length to the usual length because of the topic of the fic. But, still it's a good chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last followed by an epilogue.

Flynn isn't sure what to think. Ever since he told Sodia off at the diner he can't bring himself to look Yuri in the eye. His heart keeps clenching and there's a small pain when Yuri smiles.

Flynn likes to think it's guilt. It's a logical answer. But, it was getting worse and Flynn couldn’t say why. He still feels awful about pretending nothing is wrong. So, when they meet up weekends for hardcore work days and Yuri beams Flynn ignores the small hitch in his breath.

He pulls away even though there is an ache to hold Yuri's hand when they inevitably fall into watching movies. Flynn steadies himself and keeps himself from Yuri as much he can even though they’re inches apart.

It's around the third week of the two constructing their outfits when it happens. They fell asleep on the bean bags watching a film and like usual they're cuddled together. Flynn knows this an old habit. That the two can't help it... but then he thinks...

He wonders for a moment as he looks at Yuri's sleeping face if his friend is haunted by these embraces. Or if Yuri eats them guiltily like candy. Flynn moves a strand of black from Yuri's face. He wonders if pretending is just making things worse.

And then, he wonders what it would be like to kiss.

It takes longer than it should for the weight of the thought to finally hit and even them it's a soft kitten landing. Flynn gets up and merely mutters 'oh' before going downstairs to get coffee.

His parents are sitting there at the kitchen table and they stare at him curiously. It's understandable. Flynn usually doesn't get up till Yuri does. He sits and sips at his cup quietly.

There's nothing between the three of them until Flynn softly mutters. "Did you know?" It's not a question he expects an answer for. He just needs to ask.

To his surprise, Flynn's mother takes his hand and says 'yes'. But, Flynn is certain she's unaware of the context. He’s said nothing, done nothing, or given any context.

His father narrows his eyes. "Is this about Yuri?" Flynn nods slowly. "About time." That’s all his parents say and Flynn now has to wonder if his feeling were as clear as pretended them not to be. His feet eventually drift him back next to Yuri who’s still asleep on the floor.

It’s strange. When Flynn met Estellise, he sort of… just fell in love with her. Estellise never needed to do anything to catch his heart. Now, he was thinking... and maybe because he was finally thinking… he finally realizes…

But, it could be fake. It could be a passing question. Flynn could never think these thoughts again and go on the same as he was before. Thunder cracks and Yuri stirs a smidge in his sleep before setting back into comfort. Flynn could be mistaking curiosity or some other emotion for love and affection. It could be adolescent lust.

It could be anything. So, he should wait.

As the week passes Flynn can’t help shying away when his face suddenly feels flushed. He’s never noted Yuri’s actions as anything, but… well Yuri. It’s just his friend be his usually idiotic self. Now, Flynn notices things he knew were there but in another light. He sees that Yuri is frustrated with his hair with how much he’s fidgeting to place it behind the ear. Flynn notices that there’s something adorable about the way Yuri plays games in his chaotic yet coordinated matter.

He finally understands why Yuri inspires him, because as much as Flynn knows his friend there’s still mystery to Yuri. There’s still a wildness that’s sporadic and unchanging.

Has an answer now, but he also doesn’t want to complicate things when they’re so close to finishing up their outfits for Aselia Con. A smile creeps into Flynn’s face as he thinks up a scheme.

Aselia is a week away so Flynn hopes the outfit still fits properly. He starts messaging people on forums and pulling little strings here and there. It might seem a bit over the top, but Flynn’s never been one to avoid putting Yuri in an embarrassing situation. He only hopes that everything goes well enough that Yuri won’t punch him in the stomach afterwards.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Wow, I've never finished a fic. This will be awesome


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Gerald has one chapter left in her, but for now the thrilling conclusion

The outfit was overall badass. Even if it had been a pain to construct the Berseria pirate DLC costumes were worth the time.

"Next time you're going as Oscar." Yuri said in his Rokurou outfit as Flynn glared intensely through his eyepatch.

"I would strangle you for that if I didn't have this damn hook." Flynn spat. "I refuse to dress as Oscar."

"You said that about Guy, Stahn, Cress, Yggdrasil, and Kyle." Yuri leaned his weight over toward Flynn with a smug grin. "But, I got you in the outfits eventually."

"We don't talk about the Yggdrasil cosplay." Flynn hissed. "It was a mistake!"

Tell that to google image search results. "I said I was sorry. I forgot I lost the key."

"I was in your handcuffs for four hours. Four hours!" If Flynn hadn't been such a brat and insisted Yuri use real handcuffs for his Regal costume this wouldn't have been an issue. On the bright side, many people got great pictures to post online. They argue for awhile whilst a few people here and there listen to their conversation very much humored.

They finally decide their argument isn't worth continuing and enjoy the day. It's unfortunate that the photo shoots are forced inside because of the rain. There were many things they wanted to do, but the weather has been uncharacteristically wet this month.

Yuri thinks this is the most fun they've had together in far too long. Yes, the two of them had enjoyed each other's company, but it stands that they haven't just let everything go in a long time. For once those three words are far from Yuri's mind. So he leans back and enjoys himself to the fullest. They enjoy all the panels and debate game mechanics with fellow fans.

Yuri set out to get changed when he reads a text from Flynn. The guy wants to change the schedule up. It's not a big deal but Yuri wonders what's going through Flynn's head. Yuri gets out his Rokuro cosplay and there's a heaviness that slowly hits.

When Flynn got a girlfriend, a real one, then there wouldn't be time for things like this. When Flynn finally went to college and got a job... when his life finally drifted away from Yuri's where would Yuri be? Would he still be thinking about Flynn in this sickening way?

Or would he move onto something easier and less painful?

Yuri cleans off the makeup and sets to put on his wig. It's better he gets back to enjoyment himself.

Yuri doesn't spot Flynn when he gets back and it's worrisome. He calls a few times, but no answer. Yuri's at the edge of worried when Flynn finally taps him from behind. He is immediately annoyed by the fact that Flynn is wearing the same cosplay as before. Yuri had gone out of the way to put on his Vesperia cosplay.

These costumes had a stupid sentiment to them. They were one of the first outfits that Yuri had sewn even if they were ugly and had been redone many times. The last time they had put them on had been years ago at Anime Matsuri. He'd been surprised when Flynn brought it up that he wanted to cosplay from that particular game. It just seemed out of place given their lineup.

"I got you some snacks since I figured you were hungry." Yuri forgives him slightly and takes the plastic bag. "I'll get changed and we'll meet up at the panel." The bag is full of almost nothing but candy bars and Yuri smiles. Free candy is always a plus. Once inside he takes a seat next to Matt.

"Xillia again? When are you gonna cosplay something else?" Yuri quips.

Matt crosses his arms with a shrug. "I'll stop cosplaying Alvin when they release a character as amazing as him."

"And Eizen doesn't count?" The character screamed badass even with his thick eyeliner.

"Does he know bazongas?" Matt smirks.

Yuri laughs. "Nah, he's probably too busy looking at antiques." Yuri leans back in the chair as the panel stars. "Or Zavied's butt." It all starts moving along and Yuri is wondering where Flynn is. He's never late if he can help it. Yuri wants to wait before he starts raising his hand and getting in on the fun, but he can't bring himself to do it.

The panel is a _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_ parody and so far, nobody has made it past five questions. But it's understandable. Seriously, the only person Yuri knows who can quote which version of the LMBS was in which game used on is Flynn. That guy seriously needs to get off wikis.

Flynn finally shows up and sits down next to him. Yuri notices how his leg twitches and takes it as Flynn being anxious to join in the panel. But, he's still sitting there waiting. It's adorable and Yuri hates that. Just when it looks like Flynn is going to raise his hand Yuri finds his thrust in the air.

He finds himself forced in a chair and set to answer trivia. Fine, Yuri will play. He won't make it past a few questions, but that's okay. The questions start off easy, but slowly drift into the tougher territory. Yuri answers them by the skin of his teeth and wonders how long he'll last.

The question in front of him makes no sense.

_Which of these pairings is canon?_

It should be easy if not for the fact that all the options in front of him are false. Then he sees in the last option and gets confused. It's the two male leads from Vesperia… Yuri knows that can't be it. He asks if something is wrong with the question, but the person running the panel just smirks.

Yuri asks for split and two options disappear and unfortunately, they were the only two Yuri thought made any remote sense. He asks for a lifeline, but Flynn doesn't say anything. Confused Yuri turns to face Flynn only to find two lips pressed against his.

Yuri blinks for and tries to shake off what he thinks just happened. Flynn is smiling at him in that angelic way that he always does. "I hope that's a big enough hint."

He stands up and looks at the crowd who is adamantly enjoying the show. "I choose A." He spits the words and knees Flynn in the stomach as he storms off. This is a terrible joke.

It has to be just that, because Yuri knows it can't be real. He walks out into the rain ready to take the car and leave Flynn behind with no way home. A hand grabs his in the doorway and Flynn is looking at him with sad eyes. Why? "What didn't have fun with your little joke?"

"I- just-"

It starts to click into place. The odd question, the distance, Flynn's writing choices… "So, did Mom tell you or did you just guess?" Flynn shirks back. "Yeah, it must have been hilarious in your head." Had this been before they might have considered something like this as a prank, but now… Now it's just cruel.

"Listen-"

"Shut up!" Yuri doesn't care that people are staring. "You think this is funny?"

"Of course not!" Flynn screams. "I just… I just thought it would be nice. Something we could laugh about later…" Yuri is not hearing anymore of this. "I like you!"

Yuri doesn't let the words grace his ears even as he hears them. "Whatever."

Flynn huffs and runs in front of Yuri. "I mean- I- ughh." He stomps. "Why is this so difficult? I- just- will you be my boyfriend?" Yuri still won't believe the words. The reality he lives in doesn't contain a romance for the two of them. So, he just raises a brow. "I mean it Yuri! Will you be my boyfriend? Or at least give me answer. This cosplay is not supposed to get wet."

It's not real, but… Yuri shrugs with a small and awkward 'yes'. It's not enthusiastic, nor is it solemn. The weekend is strange after that. Nothing changes, yet they're distant in a new way. They're still having fun, but the fact sits unspoken.

Yuri has no idea what to do with it. A part of him thinks he should be jumping for joy, yet he can't bring himself to be excited about the matter. He wanted this, but he's wondering if it's a lie.

They're driving back and it's still raining. Yuri leans on the window and glances occasionally to Flynn. "What makes you think you like me?"

Flynn's focused on the road, but sad grin sits on his lips as he forms his answer. "After I told off Sodia I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept thinking about how you liked me and how it was unfair I didn't… I couldn't understand why until I just thought how nice it be to kiss you."

Yuri's heart doesn't skip, but the words do sink like a heavy stone. "You're straight."

"Last I checked, so are you."

"Don't you think it's a mistake?"

Flynn chuckles. "No. I think your perfect."

"No, you don't" Yuri quips.

"You're right. You're obnoxious, messy, loud, a showoff, reckless, immature, and dense." It's silent and then Flynn's spare hand touches his. "Le melin"

The heaviness spreads into a warmth and Yuri's face curls into a soft smile. This dork. "Le melin." He pulls Flynn's face from the road and gives him a kiss. The car swerves for a second and a loud honk is heard from behind as Flynn focuses back on the road.

"Let's deal with this when I'm not driving."

Yuri nods. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: The next chapter will be the epilogue. This will be the first multi chapter fic I finished (mostly because I actually wanted to finish it and shipped what wrote). I also did an awesome cover of Zestiria's white light. It's awesome so check it out.  
> https://youtu.be/EEU1tpX1fng


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Gerald is dead now, but her beauty is eternal. I had fun writing this and I hope everyone had fun reading it.

It came down in endless buckets. Never stopping and trapping any who ventured from shelter. That was what the rain looked like that day. And, Yuri was forever grateful that Flynn brought an umbrella with him. It was tight underneath the umbrella with the two boys bumping shoulders with each other. They walked from school silently and Yuri tried repeatedly to glance at the book Flynn was reading. The blonde hadn't put the book down once since it came in.

“Come on, would you please at least read some of it out load to me.” Yuri whines. Flynn shakes his head far to engrossed in his reading. Yuri wonders if he’s always going to be jealous of something as long as Flynn is his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Two years of dating and the word still seems strange. Yuri’s often wondered why Flynn keeps their relationship going. A few months back it seemed like they might split up, but that was a far dream now. Yuri couldn’t imagine not dating Flynn.

And, apparently neither could anyone else.

Yuri was still bitter that apparently, his mom had a bet going for all these years. Judy forgave him after some time. They weren’t together in any way like before, but that didn’t matter. Flynn stops reading and his face twists in pain.

“What is it this time?” Yuri chuckles.

“The feels are too real for me.” Flynn shuts the book. “I have to stop for the sake of not crying in public.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. He’s in love with a total drama queen. “You’re being dramatic.” Flynn shakes his head and starts explaining what he read and Yuri has to stop him. “I think my heart just died a little. Oh, Laphicet...”

Flynn nods with him. “I know!”

“This isn’t fair Namco!” They laugh and go on their way. The patter of rain on the umbrella was the only sound needed between them as they walked. They eventually reach the part where they have to part and Flynn escorts Yuri home despite his protests. A little rain never hurt anyone.

Flynn stops at his porch and kisses him softly. “You better remember to do your history report.”

Yuri huffs in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll do it.” Flynn leaves and Yuri goes inside to be greeted by Repede. Mom’s working late tonight so it’s just them. Yuri starts flipping through the channels to find surprisingly a film adaptation of that stupid book Estelle had Flynn reading.

_Meet Me in the Bitter Nights_

It’s corny and stupid. The kind of thing Yuri won’t admit to watching. He thinks about what Flynn had said about how it’s nice to have someone you’d do anything for. He thinks he might understand that now. If not just a little.


End file.
